warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blessing from Starclan
Don't forget to check out the Feedback Page! Prologue After a long, cold Leaf-bare. Of rain and countless storms, it was nice for snow to finally be melting, and to hear birds returning to nests and trees while the plants of the forest grew back just around the paws of its inhabitants. This also meant it was the best time to check what herbs were growing in the forest. A brown tabby wandered around the place, checking every rock and bush as she went by, most of the time- she was satisfied by what she saw. There was marigold growing in a fair-sized patch, wads of cobweb were starting to become more visible in the trees. The bees were beginning to become more active, hearing hives buzzing with activity, and seeing new ones being made. The clan had survived another long leaf-bare, it was time to be rewarded by the new-leaf for their hard efforts and sad casualties. What was suddenly all bright and happy, turned into a dark horror as a yowl crackled the air, splitting it into a shriek of pain. Had someone gotten hurt? Attacked?! Giving no second thoughts, the medicine cat ran off in the direction of the screeching. The forest was now a maze, her mind splitting into so many different directions as yowling and howling bounced off the trees and into her ears. Where was the cat- and what was the fastest way to get to them?! Relief flooded the she-cat's chest as she found herself close enough to pin point direction of the distressed noises, and took off in that direction. the quickest way would be the rooted-path. Even if it were covered in roots and sticks, it was still the shortest way, she'd just have to be careful of where she put her paws. The thought was dismissed as another howl split the air, being abruptly cut off, and the medicine cat sped up, paws barely skidding the ground to push her further. It had to have been pure luck she did not trip on any roots in the winding, tricky path. However, instead of being met with a hurt clanmate, there was a loud mew of a kit, and another groan. This was no clan cat- but a she-cat giving birth! The bitter tang of kittypet lingered in the area around her, perhaps this kittypet had strayed farther from home than she would have liked to. Shaking the wonders away, the tabby peeked into the den, to find one kit already laying at the she-cat's belly. A groan erupted from the kitty-pet once more. She took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings and trying to find the mewing kit that desperately searched for milk at its mother's belly. Only for the pair of amber eyes to land on her. "DON'T HURT ME-" It got even worse as the kitty-pet began to try and pull herself into the back of the den to get away, the medicine cat took a step forward. "Hush, hush, hush! Lay yourself back down, release your shoulders and put down your head! Save that energy for your litter!" This she-cat looked tired already, heaving a sigh, the medicine cat turned around and ran right back out of the den. The poor thing must be so confused as to what had just happened, but it wasn't over yet... There was no time to go back to camp, scavenging bee hives for honey and grabbing a stick from the path she came down was the only option in this situation- and the medicine cat wasted no time in doing so. Throwing herself onto the bark of a tree, the tabby dug in her claws and clambered up into a Bee hive. As long as she was quick in gathering, she may not get stung... Quick as a snake, the tabby began to reach up and grab honey, bit by bit, until she was sure she had a paw-scoop or two. As well as some unhappy bees... The tabby slapped the dosage onto a leaf, and snatched it up in her jaws. She flinched as she got a smack in the face from a panicked bee, running off before anything worse could have happened. Honey will restore the queen's strength, and leave more room to be helped. She stopped about mid-way back through the trail, grabbing up a stick, and running back to the den. There were two cries now, and the mother was still losing energy. This had to be her first time for this to be happening! The medicine cat poked her head back into the den, dropping the honey and the stick beside the mother. "Eat up the honey, and grab the stick. It'll help." Instinctively, she went over, pressing a paw to her belly to see how many more she had to go. For a moment, it was as if her senses betrayed her. She could have sworn she felt so much...I must be panicking, too. There's at the very most a litter of four. She has two more to go. "Who are you-!?" There was a feeble attempt to swipe at her. "Stay away from them!" The tabby whirled around. "Get your fur out of a knot! My name is Ivyberry! And I'm here to help you, you have to trust me now- I've seen plenty of kits be born in my time. Let's just get this over with and get you back to your two-legs!" The she-cat snapped her jaws shut. The stress was already enough on her having to give birth alone. And right now, stress was the last thing this new mother needed. She pawed the stick closer to the mother cat's jaws. "Bite down on this as hard as you can for me. This'll be over soon, and you can rest." Little did Ivyberry know, that this was far from over. Her precious thoughts of the next two identical kits that slid out into the world were interrupted by a realization. She was still kitting. There were more than four kits being brought into the world today. Quickly setting the twin kits down, Ivyberry went right back to work to helping in giving birth. The next kit slid into the world with ease, to her relief. A little red kit. Cute. The next was a bit more challenging, and Ivyberry found herself trying to gently push on the queen's stomach to make the process go by faster. She cringed as the skin ripped even more, and a large kit came out crying. The largest of the litter, in fact. A jet black, mewling kit with powerful lungs. She thought nothing of it, and quickly set him with his siblings, licking his fur the wrong way for a minute to get his blood flowing. Ivyberry wished she had another cat with her, this she-cat was on six kits already and still going! The next kit came out with such ease, but did not make a sound. Ivyberry felt pity tug at her heart, believing the kit to be stillborn, young and dead before leaving the mother and hitting the moss below. He was very small, and surprisingly frail. She bent down to pick him up and set him outside, only for the small kit to wail when she grabbed his scruff! ''He's alive! '' The queen let out one last wail as Ivyberry set the small kit down at her belly. How would she nurse these seven kits?